


恋人是射手座

by Mr_Prince



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Prince/pseuds/Mr_Prince
Summary: 藤丸×喀戎√已交往恋人设定√不知算什么背景，当做架空吧√没有逻辑，一切都是为了开车服务！(虽然车还没怎么开起来)骑马的汉子你威武雄壮(假的)
Kudos: 3





	恋人是射手座

“叩叩——”  
听闻门外传来声响，少年只是揉了揉酸疼的腿部肌肉，把手腕处创口贴翘起的角按回去，然后坦荡荡的在床中央躺了下来，偏分的刘海滑过额骨耷拉在两侧。  
“叩叩——”  
他又转了转眼球，皱起眉头向上翻了个白眼。  
“叩叩——”  
自己是不是该有点反应？  
抿着嘴从鼻子里长出一口气，他慢慢抬起头来看了一眼门口。  
来者的敲门声十分有规律，每隔三秒敲两下，总共三次，之后便没有声息了。  
正想着自己是不是玩大了的少年还没来得及从床上爬起来挽回局面，就听到门外传来压低的询问声。  
“Master，你睡下了吗？”  
听到喀戎的声音，藤丸不仅不回答，反而再次平摊下四肢在床上装死。  
这次我绝对不会改变态度半途而废的！  
“Master？”喀戎沉默了一会儿，语气一如的温润，“不回答的话我就进来了哦？”  
等了没几秒，门被轻轻推开一条小缝，喀戎从外面探进头来，在屋内打量一番便看到床上躺的板板正正的少年，一动不动像是睡着了似的，只是浑身的药膏和绷带看起来有几分搞笑的样子。  
喀戎钻进房间，蹑手蹑脚的合上门，走到床边停了下来。他低头望了望藤丸两眼禁闭四肢大敞的睡姿无可奈何的笑出声。  
“还要装多久？”  
见藤丸不予回应，喀戎直接坐在了床脚。从另一侧窗户外照进的月光正撒在少年青涩的身躯上，下颌角银白色的皮肤下浮动着两条细长的血管，有鲜红的血液在其中流淌。他索性俯下腰来，凑近对方的耳朵，用着低哑的声音念道:“再不起来我就要走了哦？”  
藤丸立马睁开双眼，却不是劝阻喀戎，反而没好气“哼”了一声，翻过身子就在床上缩成一团。  
在喀戎的视线看过去，隐约能瞧见对方泛红的耳缘。  
藤丸背对着喀戎不说话，喀戎也就不做声，单是默默地望着少年的脊背嘴角弯起好看的弧度。  
虽然身躯依旧看似单薄，蕴涵的力量却足以保护他人。  
天资卓越，根基深厚，脚踏实地，稳扎稳打，想必以后将会日趋强大。  
思考间藤丸已经扭过脖子来对他说了什么话，但因为陷入沉思一时没有反应过来，结果就被对方一把推倒按在床上。  
“您要补偿我的！”  
少年增大了音量，一板一眼的又喊了一遍。  
不知已然渡过多少岁月的男人愣了一下，而后将手插进藤丸的发丝，稍作夸张的揉了一把，惹得少年不爽的摇了摇脑袋。  
他含着笑应道:“好。”  
喀戎的瞳色很漂亮，像是活着的有生命的，尤其在黑暗中会发出白日里所不被轻易察觉到的光，透着幽深幽深的绿藻色。如果作为他的敌手，那么这时你会感到一阵心悸从背后漫上大脑，被那双明亮又暗藏杀机的瞳孔中张出的威慑力狠狠扼住咽喉，铁青的血管爆出，皮肉陷入指甲，最终心脏在恐惧中停止搏动。  
可是现在却不是这样的。  
藤丸的胸腔里溢出几分欢喜，额头碰上喀戎的，动作缓慢又认真，全神贯注的望着对方映在月光里的眼睛一点一点、一点一点地藏进自己的阴影里。  
藤丸喜欢如此近距离的看着喀戎。这样喀戎就会不似往常那样波澜不惊，而是带上了普通人的情感，瞳孔轻微的跳动着，闪着荡起的水波。  
慌张的喀戎会让藤丸觉得更加舒适，更加贴近人类，如同自已的存在一般。  
两人紧靠着相互对望了几秒，最先败下阵来的是喀戎。  
“Master……”他头偏过去，音色弱下几分，“唔……”  
原本是想转对方移注意力的，却不知道在这种时候要说些什么好，结果就是藤丸嘴角带着得逞的坏笑把手指往喀戎体内送了一截。  
“老师，您也有这么狼狈的时候呢。”说着又加了一根手指在甬道里探索。  
“这是在使小性子吗？”喀戎在这时却恢复了冷静，大脑也正常的运转起来。  
“只是一个小小的报复，老师，”藤丸撅起嘴，“不行吗？”  
“可以……”他感受着体内又深入一根手指碾压，喘了口气才继续下去，“这是已经答应你的事情。”  
“您今天射中我很多次。是很多次。”  
藤丸的几根手指时不时地并拢又分开，最大限度的扩张着身下人的后穴。这是他敬畏着的深爱着的人，所以不能让他受伤。  
即使今天对方让自己受伤了。  
想到这里，他顿时有些不满。  
“我已经拔下箭头了，不会太疼。”喀戎看着藤丸的脸色变得异常古怪，补上了一句，“阿喀琉斯也这么训练过，而且他进行了整整24个小时。”  
“可我只是个人类！好吧……”他叹了一口气，拔出自己的手指，上面沾满了淋淋的水光，“或许还是不同的。老师，您抬一下腿。”  
喀戎顺从的分开腿，盘上少年的腰，任对方把胯间的硕大缓缓推进身体内部。  
“没有把你和其他学生加以区别对待……是我的失误、啊——”  
迫使喀戎叫出声的是藤丸不带犹豫的用力一顶，那性器已经嵌到了他肠道很深的部位，与穴肉紧紧贴合不留缝隙。  
“不要区别对待！”少年闷闷的喊。  
“可是你刚刚……”喀戎迟疑着开口。  
“我知道自己经常会对您使小性子，当然，只有您，”藤丸缓慢的抽插了几下，然后让性器在对方体内停下了，“您在我眼中和别人是不同的，因为我们是恋人，所以享有这个特权是允许的吧？”  
后穴内的肉柱埋在深处不上不下弄得喀戎怪痒的，他知道当藤丸这样一反常态的吊着他时绝对是状态不良的表现。  
“那么除了恋人的特权，Master你还有什么想告诉我的吗？”索性还是直接问好了。  
“唉，抱歉……是我的错……”藤丸不找边际的道了声歉后又开始了小幅度的动作，细心的磨着喀戎的敏感点深入深出，那些部位遍布着神经丛，每一次细微的摩擦都能使对方舒爽的收紧了腿根的肌肉，发出不由自主的喟叹，“这明明是自相矛盾……那么，您可以给我解答吧？”他把男人的腿往上提了提，让双脚在自己后背交叉，两人拥抱的更吻合些了，“我和你们是不一样的存在，说实话，我确实只是个人类罢了。不论是魔、神、妖，都有着自身独特的力量，在看到他们使用这股力量时，这种在认知上的差距，尤其是体现在肉体上的，让我觉得十分的明显。在召唤出您的时候，感觉更是强烈……对了，不知道您有没有发现——我对老师……是一见钟情。”  
“嗯……”这时喀戎轻轻的低呼一声，不知是在回答少年的问题，还是单纯的舒服的呻吟。  
“我很弱小，可我并不想屈服在造物的差别上。那段时间的我坚信自己有强大的勇气与能力，或许这将需要一段不短的时光，即使如此，也终将不断追逐着您的步伐，哪怕只是将鸿沟缩短了一点点。”  
喀戎抬眼瞧着少年紧紧皱起的眉头。对方说的那些不像是请教，倒不如说是承诺。在面对不可度量的隔阂，生物的本性会使他们在尝试与放弃之前首先给自己寻求安慰。  
“藤丸，你要知道，再过微小的度量也是有数值的，纵然肉眼难以观察，但它是确确实实存在着的，并且会在一次次的积累当中逐渐庞大而变得不可忽视。况且，你的所谓差距并非如此……”学识渊博的贤者在此时丝毫不推辞对年幼之人的赏识，“我这样举例如何——于我来说，不论是魔、妖、人，都有我使浑身解数也无法掌握的能力，有时那对他们来说甚至不值得明说，但却是我终究无法触碰的界限。”  
“……转换立场吗？这我是明白的……”他的手顺着喀戎侧腰的肌肉纹理开始抚摸，在触及到颤抖的皮肤时便用上气力拿捏两下，接着慢慢徘徊到男人的腰窝，猝不及防起了兴趣地扯住那条不该存在于人类躯体上的马尾。  
“唔嗯！”  
坚硬的尾骨一节一节的簇列着，外层覆盖着的毛发算不上柔软，却又刚好扎的藤丸手心痒痒的。  
“对不起老师，我想我可能是吃醋了。”他把玩着会让男人忍不住喘息的尾巴，满脸苦恼的看着对方肉体覆上淡红，晶莹的汗水由脖颈顺颈外静脉的趋势滑下。“大概，不是嫉妒那种的。”  
如果不被划分为嫉妒，那算来是在吃自己的醋吗？  
喀戎很想笑对方的脑回路，要不是时间不对的话了。  
对此他只能把双手环到藤丸身后暗暗使力将人拉低到自己面前。看着少年额头的发丝一晃一晃的浮现在眼帘，时近时远，又清晰又模糊，那光洁的皮肤也渗出了汗水，一哏一哏的随着对方胯部撞击在自己臀上的不似纤细少年该拥有的力度而流淌。  
“啾——”  
藤丸像是受惊了般，抽出一只手来摸了摸自己被吻的额头:“这是……”  
“不知道做的对不对，但我想现在只能用这个方法来表达我的心情了。只有明确自己优劣长短的人才有进步的机会。而Master，你是一个进步很快的学生，所以我觉得不需要太过担心。”喀戎收了收搂着少年脖颈的手臂，忽然也起了捉弄对方的心思，悠悠道，“比如现在这个，”他带有暗示的瞟了瞟两人的结合处，“我认为普通的少年可做不到这种程度——啊、啊嗯——请、轻一些、嗯……”  
“这不怪我，老师，答应要补偿的，”藤丸的眼球一瞬间瞪得很大，然后又狡黠的弯成了两枚月牙，“当然，也是您教导有方。”  
不仅是做爱。  
还包括切开黑这点。  
藤丸可以毫不负责任的表示，这都是和喀戎学的。  
把对方的腰胯固定好后，少年便开始了迅猛的冲刺，“啪啪”的肉体碰撞声和“噗嗤噗嗤”的液体搅动声顿时放大在静谧的屋子里。喀戎也不再压抑自己的呻吟，附和着藤丸的抽插断断续续的流出，声响愈加清明，声线愈加混沌，引得藤丸的身下再次躁动起来。他握着手中紧致的身躯，放纵欲望似的在喀戎后穴内大力进出，透明的黏液被打成泡沫随着动作翻出体外。热切的性欲从脑海中勃发，藤丸又快速地抽插了十几下，在两人濒临高潮之际猛的埋下头狠狠吻住了男人的嘴。  
喀戎的目光有几秒的失神，他的手还搭在藤丸肩头躺了好一会儿才慢慢找回思绪。  
少年抱着自己的手臂依旧拥有力量，毛茸茸的头发蹭在颈边惹得他喜欢的又摸了几下。  
被区别，会这么认为的其实不仅是藤丸，喀戎也时常这么想。  
但方向大概不完全一样。  
藤丸的能力到达这一地步自不必多说，个人魅力更是人皆可见的，根本不用担心这些可以靠后天来弥补的差距。而后天无论如何也弥补不了的……  
喀戎侧过头看了看少年映在星光下的脸庞，五官挺立又不乏年龄的青涩，正稳稳的贴在自己胸口。  
唯一煞风景的是，鼻头上还有一张创口贴。  
“Master，你真正担心的是什么？”喀戎合了合眼，眼底有些酸涩，“……生存与死亡？”  
“我真的没有别人想象的那么勇敢，老师……很对不起，我原来也是以为自己可以做到为某些执念而放弃生命的，”藤丸缓缓开口，“但面对您，我有了您这样的恋人——想要终生相托的对象以后，越来越畏惧死亡……而不管我怎样努力，我清楚的认识到，这都是跨不过去的障碍，”少年把头缩回阴影，“我怕自己甚至不能在您的生命长河里留下什么分量。”  
其实藤丸和喀戎很相似，待人接物也好，思考方式也是莫名的契合。藤丸的顾虑曾经也是喀戎的顾虑，所以在少年向他表明心意当天他因为害怕而拒绝了。  
可是真正短暂的存在并非是藤丸，并非是人类，而是自己，身为从者的自己。  
即使灵魂仍然长存，但又一个轮回之后自己早不再算是了。即便能再次相遇，藤丸爱着的也不应当是他。  
当圣杯战争与生命挂钩，他才发现原来生命竟会有如此短暂。  
是藤丸让喀戎认识到恐惧，也是藤丸让喀戎直面恐惧。  
认识到自己的不足并逐步改进使之转变完善，这才是符合喀戎一贯的行动思维。  
“生与死向来是被伟人所探究的话题，你能够为此感到困扰必定是可以为傲的事情。一个人的存在不仅是肉体，还有灵魂，而这又包括着本身的人格，和塑造这一切的记忆。”  
“那么说这次结束之后，我就要失去喀戎了吗？”藤丸的声音混上一丝焦躁，他急急的盯着对方的脸，希望男人可以给予他心安的答案。  
“Master，你抬头看看夜空。”喀戎一如既往地微笑着，抬手指上窗外。  
银辉的光芒撒在他身上，让一旁的藤丸看起来有几分虚幻的不真切。  
“那个星座是……”少年喃喃出声。  
蛇夫座之东，摩羯座之西，位于银河最亮的部分。  
能寻到十七颗星星闪耀在银河系中心。  
“不要畏惧分离，我将化作射手永生陪伴在你的身边。”

end？  
———————————

“老师，你说的太有道理了，我十分赞同！”  
喀戎满意的点点头。  
“那么我能在您恢复人马座的形态时和您做一次吗？”我真的很想玩人外(嗯？？  
end.


End file.
